Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a combination of a field effect transistor and a bipolar transistor.
Description of Related Technology
There is a need to be able to switch high voltages, typically up to, and in the 1200 Volt range. Applications for switches in this range include motor control and inverters amongst other things. Such switching can be achieved by the use of insulated gate bipolar transistors, IGBTs. The IGBT has been very successful. However it is not without its own problems. Therefore there remains a need for an improved semiconductor switch operable over a range of voltages, including voltages in excess of 1000 Volts.